Finally!
by faintingfangirl1
Summary: This is a remake of my way older fanfic of 4 Brothers and Me! Dang It! Sakura's finally getting the family she always wanted! But soon she'll know that there is no such thing as the "perfect family". (This first chapter is just a set up of the situation and a brief start! It will get funny haha) Please Enjoy!


"Sakura, you have to be really nice to your new daddy and brothers alright? This is a very big deal for mom okay?" My mother said with glee in her eyes in front of our new house. The house was huge that it was an understatement to say house but rather mansion! My mother told me it had 50 bedrooms at least, which was way more than enough! I had been staying with my sick grandmother in the country while my mother had been in the city for a year. During that time, my mother got remarried to a nice man who had four children, two biological and two adopted. I had to miss the wedding to take care of my grandmother, who just recently passed away. His previous wife died from breast cancer about four years ago, which was a around a year later than my father, who had died in a car crash. My mom's new husband's name was Fugaku Uchiha. He was a very powerful man with a bunch of connections. He was the owner of Uchiha Corporation and had fallen in love with my mother while she worked as one of his secretaries. My mother's dreams had come true to fall in love with someone again. After my father had died life was a lot harder on her alone and having to take care of my grandmother and I while working a full time job. I swore to myself that I would not mess this up. Mom was so happy! She had this goofy grin on her face that I had only seen about three times in the past five years.

"Yes mom! I can't wait!" I said to her with a smile fully plastered on my face. I hadn't met Mr. Uchiha or my four brothers yet. I had only heard very brief descriptions of each of the new men in my life. I walked on the rocky sidewalk up to the front door. The front door was huge! It was a wooden built with beautiful glass as the bulk of it covered by ironwork in front of it. My mom opened the door, already used to the idea that she was now the co-owner of the house we intruded on. I watched my mother look around with her pink hair, much like mine, swishing back and forth while her head turned.

"FUGAKU!" She screamed as I stared with my emerald green eyes at all of the pictures and glamour that were in the estate. I walked to a certain picture of two little boys dressed as pirates for Halloween, the taller one looked about ten and was laughing at the younger one, around seven or eight, who was crying. I thought how nice it was to have siblings as I looked along the walls and tables full of memories. Suddenly a deep voice called down from the stairs.

"Honey! You're here!" a well-built man in a suit said as he ran down the stairs, in the process of putting his watch on. He had shoulder length brown hair and looked very strict until he saw me.

"Oh my! Are you Sakura?!" He looked at me with a look of excitement!

"Yes sir. I'm very pleased to meet you!" I said very politely while I extended my hand to the man in the suit. He disregarded my hand and pulled me into a bear hug.

"No need for formalities! I'm your new father! I've always wanted a daughter but I always got sons! I always wanted to be able to go to father-daughter dances, and ballet recitals, and-" was cut off by my mother.

"Honey I think Sakura is getting suffocated…" She said in concern of my blued face.

"Oh goodness! I'm so sorry Sakura! I'm just so happy that you're here! As you can see I've always wanted a daughter!" He said with his head hung low.

"No worries! I'm just sorry to tell you that I haven't done ballet since I was in the second grade!" I laughed with my new father, trying to get used to this nice idea of a dad.

"That's alright Sakura," he laughed as he grabbed his gut, "football and baseball games have become so normal in this house!" Mr. Uchiha paused for a minute looking over at a certain group of photos surrounded by multiple trophies and medals.

"Speaking of that… BOYS GET DOWN HERE!" yelled to the top of the stairs. Soon loud footsteps could be heard from the top of the stairs. From them came four gorgeous boys whom all seemed very annoyed. I scanned them over one by one. The first to be down stairs was looked to be the same older boy in the photo that I was glancing over at earlier. My jaw quickly dropped at this boy, noticing my reaction I instantly closed my mouth showing just a shy smile. He was very handsome with gorgeous black hair that fell past his shoulders that was pulled back into a loose ponytail, as well as beautiful red eyes that could melt any girl. He was pretty tall with pale white skin and what seemed to be lines under his eyes, probably popular with girls. This gorgeous male made it to the end of the staircase with a smirk on his face upon seeing me basically eye-rape him.

"Ah! Itachi!" said happily, "Meet your new sister, Sakura!"

_**So his name is Itachi….hmmm…very fitting…and so attractive … **_I thought to myself…

"Hello. I'm Itachi, your new brother. I'm a senior this year and the oldest here." He spoke extending his hand out slightly. I returned the gesture to him but with much more eagerness as we shook hands.

"Hi, I'm Sakura, your new sister, and I'm a junior this year." He looked surprised upon my grade; this was a common reaction when telling people my age. I am very short, 5'2", I also have a very childish personality some say. His smirk got wider upon knowing my age. Suddenly I heard more feet making their way down the stairs. I shot my head up from the incredibly attractive male to two more males. One looked like Itachi but less attractive and with a horrible hair-do, like a chicken-butt. While the other had slick silver hair, he looked like a cage-fighter. His muscles were toned and his beautiful light purple eyes made you sink into them. Almost lost in his eyes, spoke once again.

"Oh! Boys! Meet your new sister Sakura!"

"Hello"

"Hi." They said then dead silence. Mr. Uchiha gave them an ugly look.

"Sasuke. Hidan." growled. Sasuke gave me a glance over while the one with purple eyes looked over to me then a smile spread across his face.

"Well, I'm going back to my game." Said the boy with the bad haircut.

"Sasuke!" Mr. Uchiha yelled, "I'm so sorry Sakura, he has no manners…"

"That's alright." I said as I looked at the boy with the slick silver hair whom I assumed was Hidan …

"My name is Hidan", he said with a sound more like a purr towards me, "Hope we get along." He finished the sentence with a wink. He turned on the balls of his feet to the stairs to return to what he was previously doing. Hidan was very cute! I put him on the same level as Itachi at this point. I watched as his calf and arm muscles flexed with every movement when suddenly my train of thought was broken. Itachi followed soon after.

"DEIDARA!" Mr. Uchiha screamed up the stairs, to the last boy to meet. A few seconds later, I heard the boy's footsteps coming. He came down taking hurried steps, I looked up and our eyes locked immediately both of us frozen for a brief second. He then continued down the steps to the bottom.

"Finally Deidara, there you are." spoke to the young man. He had long golden hair in a ponytail. He had beautiful crystal blue eyes. I could barely hold back a blush as I looked into them. He was very muscular and well as handsome. He easily caught my attention as he ran his hand through his hair while his other was put out for me to take hold of.

"I'm Deidara… I'm a senior and I'm very glad that you and your mother will be here from now on." He said with a boyish smile our eyes locked. Now that my mother and stepfather saw that we had met, they made their way into the kitchen paying us no mind.

"I'm Sakura, a junior." I said almost breathless by his beauty.

"Well, want to see your room?" Deidara asked me eagerly.

"Yes please!" I smiled while nodding my head in acknowledgement. He took my hand in his while he pulled me slightly up the stairs, his hair brushed my face as we passed a corner, it was so soft it was unbelievable. I had to know what hair products he used! I was led passed many doors while he asked me many small talk questions, until we reached a plain white door with a black handle. My mother had supposedly unpacked me and set up my room while I made my way over to my new home. I opened the door and my mind was blown! My walls were cherry blossom pink while my dresser and side table were mirrored. My bed had no bed-frame, just like I asked my mother to do! It was much easier for me to sleep in so low to the ground that you could just fall onto it! My bedding was pink with little black flowers that popped out of the fabric. The room all together was beautiful! I looked over to the boy who had led me to my room as he stared at me search my room with admiration.

"So you like it?" He asked already knowing the answer, "Your mom and my dad spent days on this! They were so excited!" he told me.

"I love it! It's so me!" I said falling back onto the bed. I looked up at my ceiling fan that was plain white and had a dream catcher on the chain. This room was so incredible and so were the boys here! Their looks were so amazing! I could get used to this!


End file.
